Time After Time
by jkebelle
Summary: Katniss never had time for romance, but time might just bring it her way. "Katniss really didn't want to be there. It was beautiful outside. But, it seemed like the right thing to do. Although Mrs. Mellark had been an evil old crow in Katniss's opinion, Mr. Mellark had always been kind to her." K for now. District 12. No Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katniss really didn't want to be there. It was beautiful outside. But, it seemed like the right thing to do. Although Mrs. Mellark had been an evil old crow in Katniss's opinion, Mr. Mellark had always been kind to her, trading fairly with her when she brought something from her hunt to the back door of the bakery. She wanted to give her respects to the old baker and of course there were his sons too, Peeta in particular. Katniss didn't really know him. He was in her year in school and they had shared classes in the past but since graduation she had only rarely seen him. They had never really spoken beyond a few hellos here and there. But, Peeta was the reason she felt so obligated to be at Mrs. Mellark's funeral. He had saved her, all those years ago, her and her family and she had never properly thanked him. That fact remained a weight on her mind. So, here she was waiting to give her condolences to the Mellark men as they stood in a receiving line after the funeral service. She felt being there now was almost as good as a thank you for she was extending a kindness to him as well.

She had talked Prim into coming with her and they sat together in the middle of a pew towards the back of the church. As the Mellarks had walked by she had been surprised to see genuine grief on their faces and she felt a rush of compassion for them. It dawned on her that she had always assumed that Mrs. Mellark was just a mean witch, but she realized that wasn't very fair of her. She really knew nothing of the woman, only a sharp memory of her being cruel on that worst day. But, life in twelve was always difficult and although she really disliked the Mellark woman, it was clear that the young men and their father were suffering the loss of a mother and wife.

As she and Prim moved further through the line she tried to think of what to say to them. Funerals always made her feel awkward. She never knew how to clearly express herself in these situations and always bumbled through with as few words as possible. Wracking her mind, she acknowledged that all she really knew about the Mellarks now, was that Peeta's two older brothers were no longer living at the bakery even though the middle one still worked there. She supposed it would be just Peeta and his father who remained in the home above the shop now.

As she and Prim finally made it to the family, Mr. Mellark reached out to Katniss and took her hand. He thanked her for coming then looked to Prim before Katniss was even able to say a word. That wasn't so bad, she thought She supposed that there were so many people there that the family wouldn't really remember what she said to them anyways. She moved forward and shook a young lady's hand, the eldest brother's wife perhaps, then one of the brothers. "I'm sorry for your loss" she said and when she moved on from him she saw that Peeta was next. He was still speaking to the person in front of her and had yet to notice she was there. When he turned his head and looked at her, surprise flickered across his paled face. Their eyes met. His looked pained. The memory of him tossing bread to her in the rain sprang to the forefront of her mind. He was in pain now, grieving the loss of a parent, her boy with the bread and she knew what that felt like. He reached out a hand to shake hers and as she grasped it she decided that a handshake wasn't enough.

She stepped toward him and wrapped her arms around his middle in a tight hug. He let out a gasp of surprise but wrapped his strong arms around her too. "I'm so sorry Peeta" she whispered to him. "Thank you, Katniss" he said. She tightened her hug one last time then stepped back from him looking up into his face. As he struggled to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling over, he grasped her hand again before she could move away. His blue eyes meeting hers once more, "Seeing you here means so much to me," he said. Suddenly Katniss felt like crying. All she could do was nod at him again. He let her hand go and turned towards Prim and those in line behind her. Katniss didn't remember what she said to the last Mellark brother. She supposed she shook his hand as well, but her mind remained on Peeta.

That night she lay in bed awake. Peeta had been composed when she first stepped up to him, but after she spoke to him he seemed upset again. She was surprised at how emotional the moment had been. She wondered if her presence brought back a bad memory. Had she reminded him of getting a beating from his mother the day he burned the bread? That was the last thing she would have wanted him to think of. She had hoped to bring comfort to him. Then again, he told her that it meant a lot to him that she was there and he said it with such sincerity that she had believed him. Still, she worried that she had made things worse somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few days later she made her way to the bakery for a trade after her hunt. Peeta had remained on her mind so she decided that she needed to explain to him that she had not intended to upset him and that if she had, she wanted to apologize. She could take that moment to finally thank him for the bread as well. A proper thank you, that should do it, she thought. Then she could get that moment at the funeral off her mind. She hoped that he would be the one to answer the door so that she wouldn't have to ask for him. She felt a bit nervous about speaking to him. She wasn't entirely sure how she would bring the subject up. As she stepped up to the back stoop, she took a deep breath and knocked. Mr. Mellark opened the door.

Is Peeta here? It's a simple question. Why couldn't she just ask it? Her nerves had gotten the better of her and she had made the trade with Mr. Mellark without asking to speak with Peeta. Two squirrels for a loaf of bread. The usual. She had been afraid that with only two people living above the bakery now that the trades would be smaller but the baker was as generous as ever. No Peeta though. Next time she thought. Next time, she would just ask for him.

The brisk Fall day was bright and filled with color. She loved days like this. Even her old coal mining town could be beautiful with the trees painting the landscape golden. Back to the bakery stoop, she went. He wasn't there and she was relieved. At least she had asked for him this time. s It bothered her that she was nervous about speaking with him. She found that she was torn between two strains of thought. She wanted to make things right with Peeta, however if she had upset him at the funeral, wouldn't bringing that matter up a second time upset him again? She wasn't even sure if she had to begin with. Frustrated, he would try one more time and then she would let the matter rest. She had made the effort and that's what mattered. Most likely he wouldn't even remember at this point, she thought. She just didn't understand why she couldn't get the moment off her mind. It was like the bread all over again. She hated owing people whether it be a thank you or an apology. That night she dreamed of him. It was pouring rain. She was drenched and starving, huddled under that old apple tree. Peeta. He was there again, but something was off. He looked older, his age at the funeral. She whispered to him again, but this time she noticed how warm she felt with his arms around her, how solid he was as he held her body to his, how clear blue his eyes. However, in her dream, instead of looking down at her with tears, he smiled and kissed her.

Days passed and the dream was messing with her head. After much thought on it, she had decided to concede to one point and one point only. He was an attractive guy. The dream was the result of her need to make things right with him. That's all. It had been a week since she had made her last trade at the bakery. So with fresh game in her bag she made her way there again. On this day though, she was in a hurry as the Harvest Festival was that evening and there was a lot to do before she could go home and get ready. This is it. She was tired of being so preoccupied with Peeta. She just wanted to clear the air and her conscience. It had been his mother's funeral, of course he would be upset. Surely her presence didn't make a difference, but she was determined to make sure he knew that she had not meant to upset him. If he wasn't there this time though, she would try to consider the matter closed, her to ease her mind of its burden. Finally, she hoped that she could stop thinking about him so much. Besides, she wanted to have a good time at the festival. No more guilt. She decided to walk around the front of the bakery. Maybe she would be able to see who was manning the cash register through the window and get a better idea of who she might expect in back. It was the old baker. Finally, she thought, Peeta is bound to be the one who comes to the door. Relieved to get this over with, she knocked and waited but when the door opened she was met by a different pair of blue eyes. Peeta's brother smiled down at her. That was it. She was done. He hadn't been there. He was in the square helping with the stage set up according to his brother. She decided that if the opportunity ever presented itself she would take it but at this point she would no longer seek him out. She consoled herself with the knowledge that she had tried and headed to her next trade stop before going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Quick author's note. Please feel free to critique. As I have said before, this is very new to me, so I be happy to hear some. Thank you so much to those of you who have read, reviewed, favorited and followed. I do not have a Beta, so if anyone is interested, let me know!

Chapter Three

"What?" Peeta remembered the conversation. He hadn't been sure that he heard his brother correctly. "Katniss Everdeen. You know who that is right? I seem to remember her name coming up a couple times over the last 19 years." Rye said with a smirk. "She asked if you were here today." Peeta was about to throw a rude gesture his brother's way, but realized that Rye wasn't joking. "She did?" "That's what Pops said, ask him."

Now, she had asked for him again. That was the second time in a week. Peeta normally felt like he was shackled to the bakery even though he enjoyed the work. It figures that one of the few times he wasn't there, the girl of his dreams happened to stop by and ask to see him… again. Just his luck he thought. He wondered what she might want but couldn't come up with any idea. He had been so shocked that she had come to his mother's funeral that he had been speechless and awkwardly thrust his hand at her to shake. Then she'd hugged him and that was all she wrote. He'd been on a whirlwind of emotions since his mother had passed away, but Katniss had unleashed a whole new set. He realized in that moment, that she cared about him. He wasn't sure why, but she had tried to comfort him. A person doesn't do that if they don't care, he thought. His whole life he had wanted to know what it would be like to be close to her and now he knew. The whole experience had felt overwhelming for him. It had felt intimate and emotionally charged. He couldn't fight the tears that had come to his eyes. She had no idea how much it meant to him that she had come. He had to tell her. He had to say something… finally. He wanted to be close to her again.

Peeta had tried to keep an eye out for her, well he always did, but now that he knew she had been asking for him, he tried to be extra visible. He even volunteered to help erect the stage for the festival because anyone going anywhere in Twelve had to pass through the square. He would definitely see her, he thought. Nope. Lots of hard, sweaty work and no Katniss, until he got home. "Your girlfriend came by again," Rye said. "You've got to be kidding me. What did she say?" Rye waggled his eyebrows and batted his eyelashes, speaking in his high pitched affectation of a girl voice, "Oh Peeeta! I just realized that I luuuuuuuv you." Peeta flicked his brother off and started up the stairs to shower before heading back to the square. "You're such a hottie! Let's make squirrel babies!" "Shut up ass hole!" He could still hear Rye laughing as he closed the bathroom door.

Katniss checked her reflection in the mirror. Although she normally wouldn't care, she wanted to look nice tonight. Prim and her mom were dressing up too, after all, and she didn't want to stick out like a shabby, sore thumb. She examined herself. She had pulled her hair up. Her long slender neck looked too thin she thought and as she began taking the hair pins out Prim walked into the bathroom. "What are you doing? Don't take it down! You look great!" "I don't know," Katniss said as she looked at what Prim was wearing. "You look very nice though." "So do you. Leave your hair up. None of the boys will know what hit them," and with that Prim left the room. "Fine, but that's NOT why I'm pinning it back up!" Katniss, smiling to herself, shoved a few pins back in place and followed.

Later that evening, music and laughter filled town square. The Harvest Festival was something Katniss looked forward to all year. It was one of the few times that the dreary town seemed filled with happiness. Friends and neighbors, seam and town alike, all joined in the festivities. There were so many things to keep the mind occupied and entertained.

The beautiful day had turned into a cloudy afternoon, but it still felt nice outside. By the time Katniss, Prim and her mom made it to the festival, the crisp air was perfect for the bonfires and lit cressets around the square. Katniss loved everything about the festival. The smell of burning fires coupled with the sweet scent of candied apples, roasted corn and all sorts of baked and grilled things made her mouth water. The lights hung low over the stage and the area in front that had been cleared for dancing cast a warm glow over the town square. Games and music, singing and laughter all combined to make the evening nothing short of magical.

Katniss realized that she had been looking for him, Peeta. The thought annoyed her a bit, but that didn't stop her from feeling disappointed. She had not seen him, anywhere. Besides, what would she say? The Harvest Festival wasn't exactly the best time to bring up his mother's funeral. For the hundredth time she told herself to put Peeta out of her mind. "KATNISS!" She turned her head toward her sister with wide eyes. "That was the third time I called your name," said Prim shaking her head and laughing at her older sister. "I wanted to get some cider. Mom, Mrs. Hawthorne and Posy want some too. Will you help me bring them back to the table?" Katniss agreed and she and Prim worked their way through the crowd.

That's when she saw him. He was standing with one of their old schoolmates by the apple cider booth eating something that looked like crepes. Crap. She felt her entire body flush with heat. Now that she was faced with actually speaking to him she found the thought rather frightening. She knew what she wanted to say to him, but this was definitely not the time. She wondered if she could possibly make it to the counter and away with the drinks without him seeing her. She just wouldn't look in his direction. Maybe his father and brother hadn't told him that she had been asking for him. She and Prim placed their order. "Are you alright" Prim asked. "You look a little flushed." "I'm fine." "Isn't that Peeta Mellark over there?" "What? Peeta? Is he looking over here," Katniss asked without turning around. "No, he's not" Prim smiled. Katniss chanced a glance over at him. He was looking right at her and Prim. She yanked her head back around. "Prim!" Prim smiled and chuckled a bit. Thankfully, the vendor walked back to them and handed the apple ciders across the counter. Prim grabbed two and asked if Katniss could manage the others. She took the drinks. When she turned she saw that both Peeta and his friend were still looking in their direction. She avoided eye contact and began following Prim back towards their table. Prim stopped without warning and Katniss ran right into her back, spilling all three of the drinks she was carrying. "Prim!" "I'm sorry! I thought we might need napkins. I didn't know you were so close behind me," she said laughing. "Are you alright?" "Well, now we definitely need them!" Katniss laughed. Sure her face was beet red. "I'm fine. Just go give those drinks to mom and come back to help me please." She looked down at herself. Luckily, although her hands and forearms were covered in sticky and hot apple cider, her dress had been missed. She chanced a glance over at Peeta to see if he had seen the spectacle and to her mortification, he was looking at her… still, with a bemused smile on his face. She grimaced and shrugged her shoulders then bent down to pick up the now empty cups, arms dripping with the cider. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up to see Peeta with a wet cloth which he handed to her "Thank you," she said. Mentally begging the earth to open up and swallow her now, please. "That was pretty funny," he said. "I'm glad my misfortune amuses you." He bent down to pick up the now empty cups as she used the wet cloth to rid herself of the apple cider that still dripped from her hands. "It was like watching in slow motion. I saw it getting ready to happen, but there was nothing I could do." His face still alight with mirth. "Here" he said reaching out a hand to take the cloth from Katniss. "Let's get you some more drinks." She followed him back to the counter where the vendor was also grinning at the incident, but ready with three fresh ciders. "Geez! How many people saw that happen?" "Oh, just the entire district." Prim had returned. "Thanks Prim. That makes me feel loads better." "That's what I'm here for," said Prim smiling a too innocent smile and nodding hello to Peeta. Katniss turned to take the drinks. "Are you sure you can manage this," Peeta asked. His eyes twinkling with mirth. Katniss couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. I'll try my best." She was sure she had looked ridiculous but what could she do about that now? "Thanks for your help Peeta." "Any time" then he turned and headed back to his friend.

"Oh my GOD!" "I wish you could have seen your face," Prim laughed. "I am soooo sorry. I honestly didn't know you were that close behind me." Katniss buried her face in her hands, laughing too. "Peeta was really nice to help though," Prim said. "Cute too." Katniss looked at her sister who was watching her with bright eyes; but just at that moment some of Prim's friends walked up and the conversation ended.

As time passed more and more people made their way to the dance floor. Katniss joined in and found herself in the center as a slow song began. People around her paired off and Katniss was headed back in the direction of her table when someone stepped in front of her. Peeta extended his hand to her. "Dance with me," he asked. "Please." Katniss looked up at him. His his face was a bit flushed, probably from dancing so much, she thought. Why did he want to dance with her? Hadn't he seen how clumsy she was? She was still embarrassed, but this was her moment wasn't it? Perhaps she could apologize for upsetting him and thank him, finally, for the bread he had given her so long ago. He was asking something of her, and she would not refuse him. She took a deep breath and his hand as they made their way back to the center of the floor.

Katniss felt her heart rate increase. Peeta placed a hand on her waist and took her other hand in his own. She noticed how tall he was. Felt how solid he was. He was wearing brown pants with a brown vest over a white shirt and his sleeves were rolled up the lower part of his arms. Prim was right. In the warm glow of the low lights, he was a rather dazzling sight. She struggled to think of something to say, but it was Peeta who spoke first. "I'm sorry that I keep missing you at the bakery. I've been told that you were looking for me. I didn't know if I should be happy to hear it or terrified." The last comment confused her. "Terrified? Why?" "Sharp shooter Katniss Everdeen, District Twelve's favorite hunter… looking for you… you're right, not terrifying at all." They both laughed. "Peeta you are at least a foot taller than me. I'm pretty sure you could take me." He looked at her with exasperation and his voice shot up an octave. "Not if you shot an arrow at me from 50 yards away! I wouldn't stand a chance!" She laughed again and just like that Peeta had put her at ease.

They swayed to the music for a bit and then he said, "So, you found me." He looked at her expectantly. She hesitated. They were so focused on each other that neither had noticed that the wind had picked up or the first drops of rain. A crack of thunder however, got everyone's attention, and the people on the dance floor ran for cover. Peeta grabbed Katniss's hand and they took off at a run. They were half way across the green when the few drops of rain turned into a downpour. Laughing and running, she had no idea where they were going but she followed Peeta down a side street where they found the shelter of an awning. Lightening split the sky again followed by a loud crack of thunder. Katniss jumped at the sound and Peeta pulled her further under the awning. Laughing she looked at Peeta and wondered if she looked as drenched as he did. "Getting your hands wet from spilling a few drinks not looking so bad right now, huh?" "Not at all." It didn't look like the rain was going to let up any time soon and now there was no one else close enough to hear her conversation. Shielded by the rain the moment felt right and she finally found the nerve to voice what she had wanted to for so long. "I wanted to apologize to you Peeta. That's why I have been asking for you" His smile faded a bit and he looked confused, "for what?" "I was afraid that I upset you, at your mother's funeral, somehow." His smile was gone and he watched her, waiting for her to continue. "I don't know. You seemed… composed… I guess, until you saw me. I know that you thanked me for being there, but afterwards I couldn't shake the thought, so I wanted to apologize and to let you know that I didn't come to upset you, even more." She couldn't tell what Peeta was thinking. Watching her the way he was, but she continued. "Also, I wanted to thank you, finally, for the bread." She let out a breath that she had been holding and waited.

Peeta was dumfounded. He didn't really know what he had been expecting her to say, but that was most definitely not it. He couldn't believe how this evening had turned out. Thunder rumbled again. He looked at the ground amazed at how much this woman in front of him could affect his emotions. He knew she was waiting for a response of some kind. "So you came to make things even? Is that what you mean?" "Yes, no, well not when you put it like that," she said. Her gray eyes searched his for understanding.

He let out a breath. "Katniss, you didn't upset me." He couldn't look at her. "I was just overwhelmed with everything. I never would have expected to see you there. It was so difficult for me and to know that you cared, regardless of the reasoning behind it, meant a great deal to me. He could feel his face flushing, but he wanted to be honest with her, now that they were speaking to each other. As for the bread, you don't need to thank me for that." "Yes I do." He started to protest, but she stopped him. "You saved us Peeta. I know I should have thanked you right away, but I didn't know how and I was embarrassed." "You know I think about that moment a lot, how I threw that bread at you. I should have gone to you. I should have just gone out in the rain."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Had he really felt guilty about that all this time, she wondered. "First of all, you didn't throw it AT me; you threw it TO me. I meant it when I said that you saved us. I could have cared less how you gave me the bread. I had been digging through your trashcans Peeta, a little rain and dirt was nothing to me and that bread was everything to me." She shivered. Suddenly cold. The night had darkened and with the passage of the storm a chilly wind blew behind it. She didn't know why she had opened up so fully to Peeta. It was not like her but once she had started, the words tumbled out. "You're cold," he said. "Let's get you home."

She had protested, saying that there was no need for him to walk her all the way back to the house but he had insisted. Just to give him "peace of mind" he had said. The square had cleared and the streets were cold and dark. The walk with Peeta, however, was anything but. She found that she enjoyed his company. He was boyish and talkative and she began to understand why he had been so popular in school. She always knew he was well liked, but being with him one on one gave her a new perspective. She forgot how cold it was even though they were both still wearing damp clothes, she laughed more than she had in days. The walk went by faster than ever and as she hopped up the steps to her front door, he stopped at the bottom. She turned around, assuming he had followed her up. "Would you like to come in and warm up a bit before you walk back?" "Nah, that's alright. I'll be okay," and with that he took a few steps backwards towards the road. "See ya," he said. "See ya," she replied. She watched him walk away and just as she turned to open the front door, he called after her. "Hey Katniss!" "Yeah?" "Thanks for the dance." He flashed her a grin and was gone.

"Did he kiss you?" "What? Prim! No. All he did was walk me home." "After you danced with him," Prim said. "Slooow danced with him and you were both looking all gooogly eyed at each other." Katniss had climbed into bed after she had dried her hair to find Prim still awake in the room they shared. "What are you talking about? No one was googly eyed. We danced, got caught in the storm, hid from the rain and he walked me home. End of story," Katniss said. "Whatever you say," Prim answered. "Peeta Mellark is really hot though, you have to admit that." "What do you know of guys being hot?" "Katniss I'm not a child anymore besides all the girls in my year think he is." "I'm not having this conversation with my LITTLE sister. Go to sleep!" Prim laughed and turned over but Katniss could still see the smile rising on her sister's cheeks. "What does googly eyed even mean anyways," Katniss asked then, "Don't answer that!" Prim shook with silent laughter. Katniss turned out the light.

Peeta took his time walking home. Even though he was cold and damp. He wanted to remember everything that had happened. When he finally came through the back door at the bakery though, three smiling faces greeted him. "Well? When's the wedding?" "Shut up," Peeta replied but he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. "Tell us what happened!" Delly, Rye and his best friend Griffin who had witnessed the cider incident, all stood around the island in the kitchen. As he looked at them he realized that these three knew, better than anyone else in the world, how much this night had meant to him. His crush on Katniss, if he could even call it that anymore, was very well known to them. He laughed and shook his head; still a bit in disbelief. He told them everything. How fast his heart pounded when he had asked her to dance with him and how he was sure she would hear it. He told them about getting caught in the storm and how the two had opened up to each other a bit. He didn't tell them the details of Katniss's story, just that it felt like a conversation that had been waiting years to come into the light. Odd in the intimacy of the moment for two people who really didn't know each other. He had felt a familiarity with her that had surprised him and he wondered if she had felt it too. Delly had squealed quite a bit and Rye and Griffin gave him a hard time, but as Peeta climbed into bed that night his heart felt lighter than it had in years.

He hadn't been able to sleep. He just kept thinking about Katniss and what they had said to each other. He had no idea what would happen the next time he saw her, but now he had hope. When they had graduated from their last year of school he had tried to let go of Katniss and what he told himself over and over again was nothing but a school boy crush. He realized now how unsuccessful he had been. He wanted to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I'd like to thank those of you who have left reviews or sent me PMs. It means alot to me.

Chapter 4

Katniss finally felt the burden lift. Peeta had been gracious and understanding, much more than she had hoped. As she made her way to the bakery for a trade a week later, she wondered if she would see him. She was actually looking forward to knocking on their door. How different from before she thought, but it was Mr. Mellark who answered her knock. "Hello Katniss," He smiled at her. "More squirrels today?" "No sir. Pecans." "Wonderful. Come on in for a minute." Katniss walked inside, a bit surprised by the invitation to enter, as Mr. Mellark asked her to put her rather large bag of pecans down on the counter. "Well look at that. That's at least three pounds." She nodded, "There are lots more out there too if you need them." Mr. Mellark motioned for her to sit down on a bar stool. "Yes of course. Bring as many as you can." He smiled. "Katniss, there is something I wanted to run by you. Now that my wife is gone and my two oldest aren't around the bakery as much, we could really use some extra help around here. Of course we have all the help we need here in the kitchen, but we could really use someone on the register. I know you keep yourself busy with your trading, but I am only looking for someone to take over a couple of days a week. Right now, we'd probably start you out on Fridays and Saturdays. You'd be paid of course." Katniss couldn't quite believe it. He had offered her a job. The extra money she would make would really help her family and she didn't usually hunt on Fridays and Saturdays anyways. "I haven't mentioned it to Peeta or the others yet, but I know he, they, will be glad to have the extra help. Just think about it and let me know," Mr. Mellark said. "I'd be happy to accept," she answered right away. "Oh! Are you sure? You can take some time to think about it. Maybe talk to your mom." "I'm sure Mr. Mellark. When can I start?" "As soon as you can," Mr. Mellark said with a chuckle. "How about tomorrow?" Katniss couldn't help but smile in her excitement. She'd be bringing home cash. "That sounds perfect to me sir." "Great! Now what would you like for these pecans?"

Mr. Mellark had overheard the kids talking after the Harvest Festival. Although he had known that his youngest had harbored a crush on the Everdeen girl, he hadn't realized that Peeta still felt that attraction. Peeta had sounded so happy he thought and that is what made his decision so easy. They had been talking about getting extra help for the busy days. Mr. Mellark had several people in mind, but when he heard Peeta talking to his friends, his decision was made. He'd offer the position to the Everdeen girl.

The next day as Katniss walked to the bakery, she tried to temper her nerves. She had plenty of experience in the forest, but she wasn't exactly the friendliest person and she worried that she wasn't right for the job. She would be greeting people and interacting with them as they made their selections. She was determined to try her best. That was all she could do. Peeta opened the door when she knocked in the early morning. He greeted her with a huge smile which she couldn't help but return. "Hi." "Hi."

"Don't worry, Dad and I will be in and out of the front all day. You won't be left on your own and if you have any questions, we are right through the door." Katniss looked at the swinging red doors between the store front and the kitchen. She wouldn't even have to leave the front counter for them to hear her if she had an issue. Peeta had shown her how to work the register and fill orders. It seemed easy enough. "Saturdays are our busiest day, so today you can get used to things before tomorrow's rush." As he spoke he walked over to the front of the shop, switched the sign that hung in the window to open, and unlocked the door. He smiled at her again. "Alright?" Katniss took a deep breath. "I think so," she said.

As the day passed, Katniss felt more comfortable. She had been surprised at the reaction of people from town when they came in the door and saw her behind the cash register. Most were friendly and some even greeted her by name. She hadn't realized that so many people knew who she was or that she was responsible for some of the fresh game around town. "Katniss Everdeen? I bought that turkey you got last Thanksgiving from the butcher. Can I put in an order for another one this year?" She laughed and said that she had wondered who the butcher had sold it to. She would try to bag one this year especially for the man. Another, "Oh, I just love the stew Sae makes with the rabbits you get!" Mr. Mellark had helped her take a large order down and correct a mistake on the register. Every now and then Peeta would peek his head over the swinging door and wait for her to notice him. He'd grin then say, "Just checking." Around noon Mr. Mellark came out to help with the lunch time influx and when it slowed down a bit, he sent her to the back to have some lunch with Peeta.

Peeta was already sitting at the small table in the corner of the kitchen with his feet propped up on one of the other chairs, half way through his lunch. He sat up when Katniss walked in. "Your dad sent me in for lunch," she said. He nodded. "Like it so far?" "Yeah, I do," she said. "I didn't know so many people know who I am, or that I hunt." "…Sharp shooter Everdeen… terrified" he said in between bites and motioned to himself. She laughed, remembering what he said at the Harvest Festival. She sat down at the table and pulled out her lunch when Mr. Mellark called her from the front. She excused herself and walked out to see what Mr. Mellark wanted. He motioned towards the door and said, "You have visitors."

"Gale." Katniss was surprised to see her friend in the front of the shop and then she noticed that Prim and Rory were with him. "Prim! Hey Rory!" We wanted to come by and see how your first day was going. I hope that's okay," Prim said. "So far so good, I think. I just stepped in the back to eat some lunch." Katniss chatted for a moment and Mr. Mellark came over to say hello and give a cookie to everyone. When she walked back to finish her lunch, Peeta had gone back to work. She watched him from the table. He looked completely engrossed as he decorated a beautiful cake. They didn't talk.

As the day came to an end Peeta came out from the kitchen and showed her how to close up shop. He asked how she had liked the job. She had genuinely enjoyed herself and told him so. As he walked her to the door a while later to lock up behind her, she found herself wishing that she had been able to talk to him more. There was always tomorrow she thought. "See you in the morning," and she headed out the door of the old brick building into the fading light of evening.

She completely understood the need for extra help. Saturday was most definitely busy. When she arrived that morning another Mellark had opened the door. Rye was only two years older than Peeta and Katniss. Shorter and stockier than Peeta, he was a good looking guy with a fun loving personality and a bit of swagger about him. He chatted briefly with her, asking her about hunting and what she thought of her first day at the bakery. Peeta and Mr. Mellark greeted her but looked very busy loading the ovens. Rye said he'd help her open up and led her through the swinging door to the front of the shop.

They had a steady stream of customers from the minute they had unlocked the door. Although she had several moments where she started to get stressed at the number of customers in line, she never needed to call for assistance. All three of the Mellark men kept an eye on her and as soon as she started feeling overwhelmed one or two of them would appear and help. A well-oiled machine she thought. It was nice. After the last customer left and the sign was turned to 'closed' Rye headed out and Mr. Mellark asked Peeta to help Katniss close the front of the shop while he finished up in the kitchen.

"You handled things great today," Peeta told her. "We all thought so." "Thank you. I have to admit to feeling overwhelmed a few times, "she laughed. Peeta apologized but Katniss stopped him right away. She had quickly realized that they were always aware of what was going on out front. She told him that once she realized she could always count on them, she started feeling more confident. "So, you think you'll stick with us?" Peeta asked. "Definitely."

As the days grew colder and October turned to November Katniss couldn't think of a time when she felt more okay; at least not since her father had passed. The extra money she was bringing in helped her family. Mr. Mellark had added an extra day to her schedule and she was confident that she was doing a good job. But the best part about working at the bakery were the relationships she had built with the Mellarks themselves. Mr. Mellark was a quiet man who had a very gentle fatherly way about him. The charisma and confidence that the young men carried themselves with was inspiring. She realized that before she knew what was happening she had gained a support system. She knew that the few others who also worked for the Mellarks felt the same way and it was nice feeling that she was part of the team and to her surprise her social circle began to expand as well.

Friends of the boys from school would stop in every now and then. At first she felt awkward standing by with nothing to say, but she found herself included in conversations more often than not. Peeta's friends Griffin and Delly were sure to stop in a couple of times a week. She was also happily surprised to see that Madge frequented the shop as well and although she was oblivious to such things most of the time, she couldn't help but notice that Rye was especially attentive to the Mayor's daughter.

Peeta was always there for her with help or a laugh and she opened up more to him than anyone else. She knew she could trust him. He had a way about him that inspired confidence in others. He could diffuse uncomfortable moments with customers with the skill of a politician, which she really appreciated as she wasn't exactly a "people person." She had quickly picked up on the routine at the end of each day, so Mr. Mellark felt comfortable enough to leave her and Peeta to close up shop in the afternoons. These afternoons were her favorite.

Once they locked the door, the bakery was all theirs. Just the two of them and at first Peeta had to try hard to get her talking. He had said he needed to get to know her better if they were going to be working together. "What do you want to know," she had asked. "You know, the deep stuff." "The deep stuff?" "Yeah. Like, what's your favorite color?" She had laughed and filled him in, "green," and that had started it. Every afternoon she got a new question. Then they would spend the rest of their time laughing and talking as they prepped for the next morning and cleaned up shop.

She remembered the first time it happened. She had been putting boxes away in the store room on one of the higher shelves. She was having a bit of trouble and asked Peeta for a hand. He had come up behind her and put a hand on her back to steady her as he reached up to help push the box in place. Her body's reaction to his touch was quick and unexpected. She felt heat rush through her. She was sure her face flushed. She hoped he hadn't noticed and it was dark in the store room so maybe he hadn't. But then it happened again. They were both in back and he had to squeeze by her to get to the ovens. He had put his hands on both sides of her waist as he moved past her. Most of his body pressed up against her from behind. The rush of hormones was immediate, but this time she turned around to look at him. Their eyes met. He blushed bright red and mumbled "sorry." He grabbed the baking sheets out of the ovens, set them on the cooling racks without looking back at her and then stepped out the back door for a few minutes. She had noticed that sometimes those working the ovens would step out to cool off. That must be why he had gone, but she could help feeling a bit flustered and warm herself.

After that, she could no longer deny that one of the main reasons she loved her job, was that she got to spend time with him. Although she would never admit it out loud. She didn't have time for that sort of thing. But, he was kind and funny, smart and charming and definitely easy on the eyes. Plus, she craved those touches. She became hyper aware of him physically. She had caught him watching her a few times, those blue eyes, so captivating, flickering away when her gaze turned toward him. She wondered if he felt the same way she did. But he never said anything and she kept telling herself that she didn't want that from him or anyone. Romance was not in the cards for her, at least it had never been part of her plan.

Thanksgiving came and for the first time in years, the Everdeen ladies had their own turkey to feast with. Katniss had been able to bring in three birds this year and as one of them was promised to the gentleman who had asked weeks before, the second she traded with the butcher, but the third one, Katniss kept. With the extra money she had been bringing in from her job, she could afford not to sell it. Before they dug into the meal, her mother suggested, as mothers often do on Thanksgiving Day, that they each tell something that they were thankful for. Although Katniss said that she was thankful for her job, what she was really thankful for was her friendship with Peeta; that boy with the bread, who continued to change her life in so many ways, without even trying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

December blew in with a biting wind. Katniss was very glad to get to the bakery on the days she worked, for the ovens emitted a delicious heat. Her duties expanded as she continued to learn new tasks and she had begun helping in the kitchen which she found she enjoyed. One late Saturday afternoon after Mr. Mellark had left the shop in their hands and Peeta and Katniss had planned to clean out the storage area. She had been moving bags of flour and as she picked one up, the seam ripped and flour came pouring out onto the floor. "Oooh nooo." Katniss looked down at the mess. Her feet were totally covered. Almost the entire contents of the bag were mounded around her, ruined. Peeta came around the corner and immediately started laughing. Katniss realized she must have looked pretty funny as most of the flour had spilled down her front. "I'm so, so sorry," she said worried that she had just wasted an entire bag. Peeta on the other hand seemed unconcerned with the ruined flower and could not stop laughing. She huffed and said, "Here I am worried about the wasted flour and all you're doing is laughing at me!" He pointed at her and doubled over. Katniss had enough, she scooped up a hand full of the flour and threw it at him hitting him squarely in the center of the chest. Flour billowed out in a cloud about his head. He stopped laughing and coughed out a puff. There was a split second where Katniss realized she was getting ready to get hit, but she didn't move fast enough to avoid a hand full from Peeta. His eyes sparkling with mischief. There was no stopping it after that. He nailed her with a large handful, but she was armed with the remainder of the bag. He backed into the kitchen trying to dodge another volley from Katniss, but it was impossible to avoid as the flour billowed like fine powder through the room.

The kitchen was a mess and the two of them were completely covered, "Okay! Okay! I give!" Peeta had caught her and wrapped his arms around her in such a way that hers were pinned to her sides. Laughing she spun around in his arms to face him placing her hands on his chest between them. His arms still around her; his laugh stilled but his eyes were alight. Want, need, she couldn't quite name the look he gave her. He searched her face. His gaze lingering on her mouth. He was going to kiss her, she was sure of it and a thrill rushed through her. The back door creaked and the two jumped apart. Rye stepped in. He stopped short at the sight that greeted him. He looked at Peeta then his gaze shifted to Katniss and a grin spread across his face. Without saying a word, he crossed the kitchen towards the stairs that led to the living quarters, turning towards them before taking the steps. He tapped his shoes on the bottom stair to knock off the flour. "I'm not cleaning this up," and he pointed at the room and swirled his finger around. Wagged his eyebrows at them a few times and said, "you two kids have fun," then bounded up the stairs closing the door with a bang when he reached the top.

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other and then burst into laughter. Still trying to catch her breath, "I guess we should get started," Katniss said. Peeta walked back over to her, "Katniss," he began but he was interrupted again by a knock on the back door. Peeta walked over and opened it, stepping back to allow the person inside. "Woah. What happened in here" Gale asked as he strode into the kitchen. "Uhhh… well, it started out as a bit of an accident," Peeta chuckled. Gale grimaced and walked past him to address Katniss. "Your mom asked me to come get you. We've been waiting on you to start Posy's birthday party." "Oh no! I didn't realize the time. I'm so sorry." Katniss had completely lost track of it and was supposed to be home half an hour ago. She, Prim and her mom had been invited to the Hawthorne's for Posy Hawthorn's birthday. "I have to help Peeta clean this up." "Go." It was Peeta. "I'm not going to leave you to clean this all up yourself, Peeta." "It's alright," he said. "No way, I'm the one who started it." "Katniss if he says it's okay, it's okay," Gale said. "Let's go." Katniss looked to Peeta and he nodded. "Go, please. I don't mind. I insist. You can't miss a birthday party." Gale nodded at him, clapped him on the shoulder, then strode out the door. Katniss watched Peeta. He nodded at her again and smiled. "I owe you for this," she said. In reply he jerked his thumb towards the door. Katniss shook as much flour out of her hair as she could then removed her bakery apron. She hung it on the hook by the door frame and with one last look to Peeta, she followed Gale out.

Peeta watched her go. Gale again, he thought. Disappointment and jealousy surged through him. He turned away from the door and looked at the kitchen. As he started sweeping up the flour he realized that he wouldn't see Katniss again for another four days. He'd been feeling so good about how things had been going with her. He looked forward to his time with her more than anything else. The days she worked at the bakery were the highlights of his week. They had gotten to know each other so well and the more he learned about her the more he loved her. He loved her. He was more sure of that now than ever before. He was sure that she must be aware of his feelings for her. She had caught him watching her more than once. Plus, his body betrayed him. She must have seen him blushing he thought. The day he had grabbed her waist to squeeze by her, he had to step outside to calm down. Embarrassed and wondering if she had noticed the bulge of his growing erection. She hadn't said anything. He thought about the fight with the flour. His arms had been around her and instead of pulling away she had turned around to face him. He was mesmerized looking into her face, so close to his. He had almost kissed her. He had steeled his nerves. Rye was really going to get it, he thought. He had wanted to tell her how he felt, but then had Gale knocked. Gale and Katniss were obviously close. Were they dating? Were they related? Just friends? He wasn't sure. She certainly didn't bring him up very much, but then again, why would she? Maybe he was imagining that they were closer than they really were. What was he going to do? He really didn't think he could take much more. Watching her walk away with Gale was almost painful. After cleaning the counters and the floor, he made his way upstairs and found Rye in the den. He dropped heavy onto the couch with a huge sigh and looked at his brother. Rye had a smirk on his face. "You… Complete… Ass."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rye laughed. "I'm sorry! That was horrible timing." Rye asked what happened after he left and Peeta told him about Gale showing up. "Hawthorne huh? What's up with that? Are they together?" "I have no idea." "Well," Rye said. "I think she's into you. I mean, you two looked mighty cozy when I walked in." "I don't know. I have this nagging feeling that I'm setting myself up for a huge letdown, especially since she left with Gale. I mean their families were celebrating his sister's birthday together." Rye told him that there were lots of reasons that the families might be close. Peeta appreciated his brother's attempt at soothing his fears although it didn't make him feel any better. The fact of the matter was that he would never know how Katniss felt about him if he never asked her. Was he really willing to give up the dream if she told him that she wasn't interested in him?

The next morning Peeta slept in. Sunday was the one day each week that the bakery was always closed. When he finally got up he found his father reading the paper in the den. "Mornin' son." "Hey Pops." "You goin' to tell me what happened in the bakery after I left? I understand it was quite the sight." Mr. Mellark lowered the paper just enough to see his son over the top of the pages. Peeta saw the mirth is his father's eyes and they both started laughing. Mr. Mellark trailing off with a cough. "It's been a long time since we've had one that big," Peeta admitted. Growing up in a bakery with three young boys always around, the old place had definitely seen its fair share of messes and food fights. Peeta remembered cleaning icing out of his ears at one point. "At least this one was only one bag of flour."

As Peeta ate a quick breakfast his father shared the news from the paper. "Looks like we're going to get some snow. They are saying it could be a pretty big storm." He coughed again and his voice sounded slightly hoarse. "It's supposed to start overnight on Wednesday. Wouldn't want to be stuck out in that." Peeta agreed, then spent that afternoon chopping wood to make sure there was enough to last if the storm dumped as much snow as they were calling for. Rye and Peeta's eldest brother Jordan came over around noon and stripped their coats when they found Peeta out back and started helping; unaware their father was watching them from an upstairs window with more than a small amount of pride. The work was hard and time consuming, but Peeta enjoyed the physical exertion. He and his brothers not saying much, but laughing when they did. Peeta loved it when the three of them got together and wished they did it more often. He worked off some of his frustration that afternoon and that night when he fell asleep, he slept soundly.

A few days later Tuesday dawned a bright, sunny day but the weather reports had continued to warn of what was now a strong Nor'easter. The forecast called for thickening cloud cover with falling temperatures and winds increasing through the day. By midnight Wednesday, they were expecting blizzard conditions. Peeta knew that they would be slammed at the bakery and they had already increased production of bread for the expected rush. As Peeta started down the stairs to begin the work day he was met with the sound of laughter. When he made his way down to the shop that morning he found that Katniss was there chatting with his dad and Rye. His father, who he could hear coughing all the way upstairs, telling Katniss old stories of some of the "epic food fights" the boys had over the years. She looked up at Peeta as he walked through the door and smiled at him. "Hey." He couldn't stop his grin. "What are you doing here today?" She stood up and thrust a bundled up package his way. "What's this" he asked. "A gift" she said. "An apology for the mess I made and a thank you, again." He started to tell her that she didn't have to give him anything, but she shushed him and told him to open it. He crossed to the island and sat the package down to unwrap it. Katniss had given him a set of water color pencils. The pencils that he had been wanting. He looked up at her. "How did you know I wanted these?" "She cornered me at the market," his dad said through a few more coughs. Everyone laughed and Peeta thanked her.

"Pops, what are you doing down here? You sound worse." Peeta's grin fading just slightly. Katniss agreed and they both talked Peeta's father into going back upstairs to rest. Katniss would help out even though she wasn't on the schedule that day. Peeta's eldest brother was expected to come in too and the four of them would be able to take care of things. As Mr. Mellark headed back up to bed, he made them all promise to come get him if things got hectic.

"Breakfast is served!" Rye pulled out a sheet of freshly baked cheese buns. "Peeta, our Katniss here has never had one of our cheese buns. Can you believe it?" As Katniss picked one up from the tray, Peeta grabbed one for himself. "Well then she is in for a treat," he said as he tore into his. All three stood around the island and Katniss took her first bite. She had never tasted anything like it. It was decadent and she moaned in pleasure as she took a second bite. "Oh mmmmmy God this is soooooo good." The bread was light and fluffy and the cheese had a wonderful tang to it, melted perfectly. "Mmmmm" she didn't remember the last time she had eaten something so blissfully delicious. As she took a last bite hot cheese squeezed out onto her hands. She knew it was poor manners to lick her fingers, but she really couldn't help herself. She sucked the last bit of cheese from her them moaning again and looked up.

Both Peeta and Rye were watching her with dazed looks on their faces, mouths hanging open. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "She apologizes," chuckled Rye, shaking his head. "Don't. That was the hottest thing I've seen in a month." Katniss looked at Peeta who snapped his mouth shut. Wide eyed, she let out a slightly maniacal laugh and she could feel heat as her face flamed red. "Rye!" Peeta smacked his brother on the shoulder. "Look you embarrassed her." "Whaaaaat? Come on! She knows she's gorgeous…You know you're gorgeous," Rye said looking back and forth between she and Peeta. "What!? Peet thinks so too!" Katniss was still surprised and feeling embarrassed and laughing but she looked to Peeta who was also bright red. Of course Katniss just thought it was because he was laughing too but he nodded, motioned to her awkwardly and said, "Gorgeous. Yeah, I'm just going to… ah… he trailed off and motioned to the back door with his thumb. "See! He has to go outside to cool himself down. Walk it off Pete," "I HEARD THAT" Peeta called from outside. "I'm feeding the pigs!" Rye laughed again, looking completely satisfied with himself for the episode. "Riiiight. Feeding the pigs." He raised his eyebrows, "He's still out there," he said. He slid the tray of buns back towards Katniss. "Want another?"

Katniss finally had the opportunity to spend time around Peeta's eldest brother. Quiet and much less outgoing than his two younger brothers, Jordan was none the less, nice. Although he no longer worked at the bakery, choosing a different career path, it was obvious that he knew what he was doing. They had called him in for help when Mr. Mellark had finally conceded that he was indeed sick. The three brothers worked together seamlessly. Katniss, watching over the swinging door when there was a lull in customers, couldn't help but admire the sight before her. There was just something about these Mellark boys she thought, then laughed at herself. Still marveling at how much in her life had changed since she started working at the bakery. Katniss Everdeen, checking out hot guys. She laughed again shaking her head at her own thoughts, but her musings were interrupted as several new customers came through the front door.

Just before closing, Madge showed up. The two girls chatted while Katniss pulled the order together. Rye came through the swinging doors and Katniss smiled to herself. She knew that as soon as Rye heard Madge was in the shop that he'd come out to see her. She couldn't help noticing also, that Madge's smile grew brighter when Rye was around as well. Curious she thought. It was so obvious that both were flirting with the other. As for herself, never interested in other people's romantic inclinations, even SHE could see it and she lived her life in an oblivious bubble when it came to such things. She had to hand it to him; Rye was a smooth talker and before Madge left the plans had been made. Rye, Peeta, and Katniss would meet up with Madge after closing the bakery and go to the pizza parlor across Town Square for one last night out before they were all snowed in for days.


	7. Chapter 7

Author"s note. Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing. I have tried something different this chapter with the spacing. I'm trying to make it easier to read and easier to know when the speakers change. Let me know if you like it better this way.

CHAPTER 7

"…I'm not sure what time I'll be home, but it shouldn't be too late."

Katniss hung up the phone and put her coat on while waiting for the two Mellark brothers to head out. Then, as they walked to Town Square it dawned on Katniss that she had never really spent time with the boys outside of work. She suddenly felt self-conscience. She knew the Mellarks liked her, so she wasn't sure exactly why she felt the way she did. The division between Seam and town faded more and more into the past, but every now and then some old timers would still make comments. That must be why she felt a bit off kilter. It was the only reason she could imagine.

Madge was already there waiting at the front door. Finally, they were all shown to a booth by the window. The place was packed and it was kind of difficult to hear each other. Katniss had found herself seated next to Peeta and she noticed that he settled her nerves. She felt small sitting so close to him and she felt again how solid and strong he seemed. A steady, calming presence. He was attentive but not overbearing, engaging but not monopolizing. Every now and then he would lean closer to her when speaking so that she could hear him clearly, his breath tickling her ear. It made her shiver. She again was hyperaware of everything he did. She noticed the stubble on his face and how long his eyelashes were. She picked up on the timber in his voice and how good he smelled. When everyone laughed and she had no idea why, she laughed along deciding she was getting too distracted and that she needed to pay more attention to the actual conversation.

She realized that she had really missed Madge, no longer being in school with her every day and although Rye tried to keep them all laughing most of the time, she was able to catch up with Madge's news. As they ate the last bit of the dessert they had all decided to share, Katniss thought that she couldn't remember the last time she had such a good time out with friends.

The boys insisted on picking up the bill and as they all walked out the door, Rye announced that he'd walk Madge home and they waved their goodbyes rather quickly. Katniss turned to Peeta to say goodnight, knowing that they would be off in two different directions. She started to say goodbye but when she did he looked at her like she had two heads and said,

"You know perfectly well that I am walking you home and before you tell me that you'll be fine; I know that. But, it will keep me from worrying."

Katniss laughed because she realized he had guessed her response perfectly. She nodded her acquiescence and the two headed toward the Seam. They walked in a comfortable silence for a short while before Peeta commented on how cold it was.

"It smells like snow," he said. Katniss looked at him surprised at his words. "What?" he asked. "Can't you smell it?"

Katniss laughed aloud and said, "I thought I was the only person around who ever thought that. Prim tells me that I'm nuts." Peeta laughed, his eyes crinkling up the way she liked. "You can't smell weather. She always says that to me."

"Well, I can. I wonder how much we're actually going to get tomorrow night," he said. Commenting that he wasn't looking forward to being cooped up for a long time.

"Better than being caught out in it."

"True." With his hands in his pockets he bumped into her with his shoulder, nudging her, scrunched up his nose and said, "Your nose is red are you turning into an ice cube?"

"It IS a bit frosty out," she laughed in response. Yet another smile blooming on her face. She could see Sae's Grill on the other side of Market Square with a couple of people milling around outside, almost half way home she thought. She looked back up at Peeta and he smiled down at her slowing his pace. His cheeks were blushed pink too and when he spoke again it was in a huskier tone. "I'm really glad you came to work with us Katniss." He stopped walking and turned to her. She stopped too and looking up at him she noticed how his blue eyes sparkled in the low light. He was about to say something else. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey Catnip." Gale called out as he walked over from Sae's door. "Heading home?"

Katniss and Peeta both turned to look at him as he made his way over, holding a steaming mug of something. He nodded hello to Peeta.

"Uh… hey Gale. Yeah, Peeta was just walking me back." She gestured awkwardly toward the seam.

"Well, I'm heading that way now too. Can I save you the trip Peeta?" Katniss looked at Peeta who had an odd look on his face, but he quickly nodded.

"Thank you, by the way," Gale said to Peeta, "for letting Katniss scoot out after she tore the bakery up." He chuckled. "That was a mess."

"Well, she had help tearing it up and one can't just miss a birthday." Peeta was smiling as he said it but something was different. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

He looked back at her and said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning, then?"

"Yes, thank you."

They all said their goodbyes and as Katniss walked back home with Gale she wondered what the shift in Peeta's demeanor meant.

There wasn't much past Sae's and Katniss and Gale walked down the dirt road past nothing more than trees. "He seems like a good guy," Gale said.

"He is… One of the best."

"Did you stay late at work or what?" Katniss explained to Gale that she and the guys had met Madge for dinner.

"Ah! A double date then."

"It wasn't a date."

Gale smiled at her, a laugh playing at his lips.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm not laughing at anything!"

"Gale, I know when I'm being laughed at. I just don't know why!"

He was trying hard not to, but the grin spread across his face none the less. Finally, he sniffed dramatically and said, "My little Catnip's growing up."

"Oh my God," Katniss deadpanned. "Not you too."

"Not you too? Who else knows you're sweet on baker boy?"

"Prim… I mean, she thinks so. Wait, that's not what I mean. Look, I'm not sweet on him okay! I'm not 'sweet on' anyone!"

"The lady doth protest too much, me thinks."

"Really…" She tried to sound as disinterested as she wanted him to believe her to be but felt the heat rising in her cheeks. Katniss covered her face with her hands, blushing to the tip of her nose. She couldn't believe this. It wasn't that she was denying she felt something for Peeta, she just wanted to be able to sort things out on her own without people, namely Gale and Prim, giving her a hard time about it. Although, she was the one who for years had sworn off romance. She guessed she had brought this upon herself. She glared at Gale though and as they reached her front porch she whipped around and said,

"Kiss my ass Hawthorne."

"Wouldn't you rather HE do the kissing?"

Gale's laughter was only silenced when she slammed the front door shut behind her.

Peeta was really beginning to dislike Gale Hawthorne. He figured that it could, in fact, be just a coincidence that time after time, whenever he worked up the courage to tell Katniss how he felt, Gale showed up. Still, he realized that yet again he had totally been cock blocked. One more time to add to the tally. Intentionally or not, it was annoying. As he walked home fuming, he had no idea that the same Gale Hawthorne he was annoyed with was inadvertently making a case for Peeta by pointing out to Katniss the chemistry between the two. Gale was yet another one of the people Katniss trusted the most, forcing her to examine her feelings regarding Peeta and what those feelings actually meant. He could have no idea that that night, as Katniss lay in bed, her mind remained on him. No idea, that as she drifted off to sleep she finally realized that the wall she had built around herself for so many years was crumbling and it was all Peeta's fault.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"He has a fever and he says his throat is very sore," Rye told them.

It was decided that with the expected blizzard, Mr. Mellark should go ride out the storm with Peeta's eldest brother who lived next door to the district's doctor. The boys not caring if they were being over protective of him. Snow started falling around noon and the conditions worsened as the day progressed. The stream of customers slowed around two.

"Do you think I should go ahead and take Pop?" Katniss, Peeta, and Rye looked out the large window at the front of the store. The snow blowing in a steady clip. There were at least 5 inches on the ground already. So, they bundled Mr. Mellark up in a coat, scarves and a warm hat. Rye grabbed their overnight bags, hen he and Mr. Mellark headed to the door.

"Rye I don't think you should bother coming back. I doubt we'll get any more business today." Peeta said.

Mr. Mellark piped up and told them all to go ahead and close up shop.

"Katniss needs to go on home too. We don't want her losing her way in the storm."

Peeta nodded. He said goodbye to his brother and father as they walked out the back door. When Peeta stepped back to the front of the shop he was surprised to find the place packed with more customers. They bagged the orders quickly, no one making much small talk. Everyone it seemed was in a hurry to get home.

Once the last customer exited the front door Peeta switched the sign to 'closed.'

"Katniss you really should hit the road. It's only getting worse. There's at least 7 inches piled up out there."

Katniss assured him that she'd be fine and that she was most definitely not leaving him to clean up alone again. She would leave as soon as they were done.

Peeta, always glad to spend time alone with Katniss, didn't protest much. He walked to the back to grab the broom for her and when he returned to the front he cleared his throat and said,

"I wanted to apologize for Rye's comments yesterday. I hope he didn't embarrass you too much."

Katniss smiled. She had been very surprised at what Rye had said. She just never thought of herself as attractive. Although it was a bit embarrassing, because she knew she had blushed, she also knew that was just Rye's personality. It didn't bother her at all and she told Peeta so.

"I just don't see myself as 'gorgeous' or whatever." She focused on sweeping, too shy to look up at him. This line of conversation making her nervous.

Peeta stared at her, then said, "You have no idea do you? The effect you have." She quickly glanced at Peeta who looked a bit flushed again, but a grin crept across his face. She blushed and quickly looked back down at the broom which had, for some reason, become the only thing she could focus on. She didn't know what to think of his comments but it felt nice to have Peeta Mellark smiling at her that way.

Peeta let out a small chuckle. He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he realized he had made Katniss Everdeen blush. He had so many questions for her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to tell her of his undying devotion, but he didn't know where to begin. He thought back to the previous night. Gale. Why was it always Hawthorn? He was like this huge rock in Peeta's path. There was nothing for it, he thought. Just ask her. If it had been anyone else, he would have asked a long time ago with no hesitation at all! Why did he have to make a big deal out of everything to do with her?

He wasn't sure why, but suddenly he felt his nerves steel, a momentary confidence bubbled within him. Maybe it was because he knew that he and Katniss were entirely alone and there was no danger of anyone over hearing them. Maybe it was because of the way she wouldn't look back up at him and how her cheeks had pinked; and even though asking her about Gale would at least betray an interest in her personal life, he spoke.

Right before he opened his mouth, several things ran through his mind. Be cool. Don't be too obvious. Find a way to work the question into conversation so it doesn't seem too direct…

"Are you dating Gale Hawthorne?" Smooth Mellark, he thought. Real smooth.

Katniss stopped sweeping. She didn't look back up at him, but answered. "No."

Silence fell.

Katniss started sweeping again.

Long moments passed.

"Did he call you, 'Catnip' or did I hear that wrong?"

Katniss snorted, then she looked surprised at the sound she had made which made Peeta laugh, which made her laugh, which made Peeta laugh harder. The tension eased. She explained the stupid nickname she couldn't shake and told him how much it used to get on her nerves and that she was sure that's why Gale had continued with it.

"He's like the older brother I never really wanted" she explained.

Peeta chuckled.

"He likes you," she said to Peeta.

"He likes me? Smart man."

"Yes. He said, that you 'seem like a good guy.'"

"Wow… 'seems like a good guy'… I don't know what to say. Brings a tear to the eye."

"Coming from him that's high praise. Normally, he barely tolerates anyone."

Finally, she put the broom away and Peeta offered to walk her home. Katniss, however, insisted that he not. He'd have to walk all the way back to the bakery and with the storm getting worse it didn't seem practical.

"I think you should at least call your mom and tell her that you're on your way." Looking out the window at the storm Katniss agreed and as she finally pulled her coat on for the walk, Peeta escorted her to the door.

"It's pretty bad out there," he said. "Do you think maybe you should just stay? That's a fifteen to twenty-minute walk on a regular day, it will take longer with that much snow on the ground."

It was already getting darker outside and they had watched the temperature fall into the twenties. She knew it would be slow going, but if she didn't leave now she could be stuck for days. "I'll call you and let you know that I made it back as soon as I get in." She told him.

"That will definitely make me feel better," he said with a decisive nod. With that she zipped up her coat pulled on her gloves and hat then headed out the door. Peeta watched her walk into the storm with a nervous knot in his stomach.

What was she thinking? It was FREAKING COLD and she could barely see fifteen feet in front of her. The snow swirled around her in sheets of white; deep drifts slowing her trek and she hadn't even made it to the town square yet. The light was quickly fading as she tried to decide what to do. She could keep going, but she knew the way forward was full of unknowns. Past Sae's Diner there was nothing but woods until you reached the seam; nowhere to seek shelter. The wind seemed to be getting stronger and the snow deepening. She could hear the trees creaking in the wind and with the weight of the snow, the power could go out at any moment. She had no idea how long she had been gone. The smart thing to do, the only option really, would be to go back to the bakery. She turned around and started her trip back.

She was shivering. The wind was so strong that it was hard to walk against. The cold bite, stinging her face as she tried to make her way. The last gray rays of daylight darkened to night and she hoped that she could make it back before the power went out. Noticing that the visibility had dropped as the danger of her situation mounted. She could be in trouble, she thought; deep, cold trouble.

Forty-five minutes had passed and still there had been no phone call at the bakery. Peeta had gone upstairs to start a fire in the fireplace but couldn't stop himself from looking out the window periodically. These kinds of storms usually knocked the power out and he'd be miserable alone in the cold. He'd gotten the comforter off his bed and thrown it on the couch. He would sleep in the den where the heat of the fireplace could reach him. He had some flashlights and candles ready to go just in case. He wasn't exactly looking forward to riding out the storm alone, knowing that it would probably be several days before it let up and people were able to start digging out. But, he thought, he had some new colored pencils to try out. Thinking of the gift Katniss had given him, he smiled to himself. The phone rang and he bounded across the room expecting to hear Katniss when he answered.

"Finally," He said as he picked up the phone. Instead of Katniss's, another voice came through the receiver. "Is this Peeta? This is Katniss's mom." She asked Peeta if Katniss had come back to the bakery. Katniss hadn't made it home yet and her mom was beginning to worry.

"No, Mrs. Everdeen, she's not here. I was expecting your call to be from her. She's been gone almost an hour now."

Mrs. Everdeen sounded really worried and dread washed over him. He knew she should have just stayed. He told Mrs. Everdeen that he would go out and look for her and either help her the rest of the way home or bring her back to the bakery, whatever was closest. "I'll call you if we come back here," he said and hung up the phone.

As he pulled on his heaviest coat, Peeta tried to think of what Katniss would do. The door blew out of his hand as he opened it and he struggled to get it closed behind him. How would he find Katniss in this? It was so hard to see anything. The street lights were barely visible as they swayed. The snow storm had blown into a whiteout.

He wracked his brain. What would she do? He was sure, now that he was out in the storm, that she would have turned around. If she had made it through the town square, there wouldn't really have been any decent road markers for her to find her way back to the seam. However, if she had turned around, how would she find her way back? Katniss spent a lot of her time trekking her way in the woods when hunting she was good at that he thought. That's when it hit him, the trees. She would have followed the trees that lined the side of the roads back. It was slow going. The snow as deep as his knees. He could barely see.

This is not good he thought, feeling a bit panicky that Katniss was out there somewhere. He hoped that she hadn't gotten disoriented and wondered off in the wrong direction. He turned his flashlight on and yelled her name. He made it past a few more trees. He called for her again, as loud as he could. That's when he heard it. At least he thought he heard someone calling him. He yelled again. Was that a reply? He couldn't be sure. The wind was howling now.

"KAAATNISSS!" Nothing. "KATNIIIISSS!"

"PEEETAAA!" She thought she heard him calling her name. She was shivering uncontrollably. Her teeth chattering. Maybe she was hallucinating she thought. There it was again. She was sure of it. She called his name a second time. Following the tree line back to the bakery. Then she saw a light. "PEEETAAA!" It was him. The light flashed towards her voice and landed on her. Then he was on top of her. He hugged her and tried to say something, but she couldn't hear; the gusting wind carrying his words away.

"WE HAVE TO GET BACK" he yelled at her.

She grabbed ahold of his arms and yelled back, "WE HAVE TO GET BACK!"

Peeta laughed and nodded his head in exaggerated agreement, knowing that she couldn't hear hm. He grabbed her hand so that they wouldn't get separated and together they struggled the through the snow heading in the direction of the bakery.

Peeta was shaking with cold, she could feel his arm trembling or maybe that was her. She couldn't really tell. It can't be too much farther she thought. The snow was blowing in their faces and her eyes were stinging. She didn't think she could take much more as panic filled her. Finally, she heard a thud as Peeta's boots hit the bottom steps of the bakery's front stoop. They struggled up the stairs at the front of the shop, falling through the door when Peeta opened it.

As soon as they were inside, Peeta scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to his room.

"Quick take those wet clothes off. I'll grab you something to change into."

She nodded, shivering violently. He pulled out some of his old pajamas that had a pair of drawstring pants and laid them down on the bed for her.

"I'm going to call your mom and tell her that I found you."

She saw that he was shivering too. "You need to change too," she told him.

He grabbed something to change into then left her in the room telling her to come out to the den when she was done so that she could sit by the fire. She was still shivering so much that she found it difficult to get out of her clothing, but she finally managed. Peeta's flannel pajamas were cozy and warm, smelling so good as she pulled them on.

On her way to the den she heard Peeta get off the phone with her mom. Peeta had saved her yet again. As he came around the corner into the room he rushed to her Both of them were still shivering and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Her arms went around him as well. Just then there was a loud boom, a transformer blowing, and the power flickered off. Peeta quickly grabbed a few more logs to build the fire up.

He couldn't stop trembling. He knew it was worse for Katniss. She had been out in the storm for such a long time.

"Your mom called and said you weren't back yet. I was so worried," he told her. "Come here."

He pulled her to the couch, wrapping the comforter around them both and laid down with her. She snuggled into him, burying her face in his chest. He rubbed his hands over her arm and back trying to warm them both.

"That's better," she said.

"God, that was cold. I'm still freezing." he choked out between his labored breathing, still out of breath.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter. She was still trembling. When she finally looked up at him, she asked if he was feeling better and apologized for not staying to begin with. Emotion swept through him. How could she possibly feel guilty about this? He let out a breath of dismissal and pulled her head to him kissing her on the forehead and looking down into her face again. He shook his head at her indicating there was nothing to apologize for this time, either. He rested his forehead on hers.

"You're okay, I'm okay. It's alright," he said running his fingers through her damp hair.

She nodded. Her gray eyes focusing on him. She looked beautiful in the warm flickering light cast about the room from the fireplace. With their bodies pressed together for warmth, cocooned in the comforter, the need for her consumed him. He moved a strand of damp hair out of her face and ran his hand down the delicate line of her jaw stopping at her chin and resting his thumb on her bottom lip.

"You are breathtaking."

Her bright eyes looked into his and, to his surprise, she leaned forward and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was quick and kind of awkward. She bumped his nose with hers and couldn't help feeling stupid when he jumped in surprise. She pulled back, wide eyed.

"Oh noooo. I'm sorry! I… I thought you wanted to kiss…. You said I was breathtaking! You were googly eyed!"

Mortification began creeping in. He was shaking his head but grinning at her like an idiot and trying to speak even though he couldn't get a word in.

"Katniss… Katniss. Stop. KATNISS!"

Suddenly his hands were back on her face. "I DO want to," he said, then without any hesitation he leaned in and kissed her. A real kiss. He kissed her like he had wanted to his whole life. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Katniss was pretty sure she saw stars. She felt the kiss throughout her entire body and suddenly understood why the slag heap was such a popular place. She forgot her embarrassment. She lost herself in the sensations. There was nothing but Peeta. Finally, he pulled away. She opened her eyes to find him already gazing at her, a smile stretching from ear to ear. "Googly eyed huh?"

Katniss covered her face with her hands but couldn't stop herself from smiling. Peeta pulled them away and said, "Are you feeling shy now," in a tone that let her know he was joking.

"It's what Prim said we looked like after the harvest festival, while we were dancing with each other."

"Smart girl."

They stared at each other. Both wondering what the other was thinking. BANG! They both jumped. There was a rumbling, grinding noise followed by the sound of glass shattering. "What was that," Katniss asked. They both jumped up from the couch.

"I don't know," Peeta grabbed a flashlight off the coffee table. "It sounded like it was downstairs."

She had completely forgotten the storm, but now that she wasn't so focussed on Peeta she was surprised she had. The wind was positively howling. They made their way down the stairs to the bakery kitchen but everything looked alright. She followed Peeta through the door to the front of the shop to find glass and snow covering the floor. A tree, heavy with the weight of the snow, had blown down across the front of the shop. Branches had crashed through the display window and the front door to the shop was blocked. The bottom of the window frame and part of the wall was crushed, glass was everywhere, and snow was blowing in.

"Shit! Quick Katniss can you help me move some of this so it won't get ruined."

Peeta put the flashlight down on the counter so they could see then rushed toward the front of the shop where he started pulling tables and chairs away from the open window.

Katniss helped move a few then went to the front display only to see most of the cakes and pies smashed. She had hoped to save something but everything was ruined. She looked up at the wall next to the display and saw a framed painting scratched, barely still hanging. She looked at the floor just below them and there were four more mostly destroyed the glass having shattered when they fell. The frames, broken. She picked them up anyway and brushed the glass from them. She could see they were a set. What she first thought were lithographs of fruit were actually hand painted. Each one was different, an apple on a branch, a peach with peach blossoms, grapes on a vine, blueberries with several leaves and a branch from a pecan tree with nuts and a cross section showing what the pecan looked like out of its shell.

She walked across the shop and put them down on the counter by the door to the kitchen. Peeta had already pulled the remainder of the chairs away from the front but was standing there staring at the gaping hole where the window used to be. She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have to put something over that hole to stop the snow from piling up in here anymore than it already has. I just don't know what, " he said looking upset.

"Do you have any kind of tarp or anything?"

"I guess I could get a blanket. I just don't think a blanket will cover the whole thing."

"The rug! It's big enough." Katniss pointed at the old rug that ran through the middle of the shop. Peeta looked at it then hurried from the room. He came back a moment later with a toolbox. Katniss grabbed the end of the rug and pulled it up to the top of the window. Peeta hammered a few nails in then said, "I think this could work; at least until tomorrow. We can get a better look once it's light outside" Together they finished nailing it all the way across the opening. They had to break off some tree limbs at the bottom, but they managed to cover most of the the gaping hole that used to be a window. It would have to do.

Katniss's fingers were starting to feel numb. She hadn't realized how cold she was while she was in the rush to save things. Although the rug blocked most of the snow from blowing in, unfortunately it did little to block the cold. She looked to Peeta. "Let's go back upstairs. There isn't anything else we can do now."

She was right, he knew but he couldn't help feeling a little sick over it. As they walked past the counter towards the kitchen something caught his eye. Shattered glass and broken frames. Immediately realizing what they were, his paintings. He stopped and picked one up. It was too much. Tears sprung to his eyes. He grabbed the rest and headed for the stairs.

Peeta stoked the fire without really seeing it, then threw a few more logs on. His mind filled with worry. He couldn't believe the damage the tree had caused and he was sure it would cost a pretty penny to repair it. He knew the bakery was doing well financially, but he also knew how his father was going to take the news. He'd worry himself sick over the damage. He turned around to Katniss who was back on the couch wrapped up in his comforter watching him.

"You know, I painted these our junior year," he said as he sat back down next to her looking at the pictures he'd sat on the coffee table. "They were a Christmas present for my family."

"They're beautiful."

"I did one for everybody. My Dad loves pecan pie, so those were for him. Rye's favorite are those blueberry muffins we make. Jordan, grapes, I love apple fritters and my mom loves, loved peach cobbler. Now they're ruined." Tears sprang to his eyes again. He wondered what Katniss would think of him. Get it together Mellark.

"They're not ruined," Katniss said. "You can get new frames. You can repair the paper on the back. So they're scratched and torn a bit. Frame them anyways. They're survivors." He looked at her silent tears falling from his eyes.

"You must think I'm such a baby crying over these pictures," he said with a bit of embarrassment.

"No, I don't. I'm sure they took quite a bit of effort to paint. They really are beautiful."

Peeta shook his head, " No, it's not that." He wasn't sure if he really wanted to open up to Katniss about his relationship with his mother. It was a complicated one that was sometimes very unpleasant, to say the least. But, hadn't he always wanted to be close with Katniss: to be able to confide in her?

"My mom… well, she wasn't the most affectionate person." He faltered. Katniss patiently waited for him to continue. "I mean she was angry a lot. She was abusive, physically and mentally. I guess, she was just hardened,you know? Her life wasn't easy. I'm not going to make excuses for her, but she could also be great." He suddenly felt very young again as memories of his mother flashed through his mind.

"I tried very hard to get her approval. I guess we all did, Rye, Jordan and myself. Sometimes I hated her and sometimes all I wanted was to know that she loved me." His tears were falling freely now.

Anyways that Christmas, I spent weeks and weeks painting these. Whenever I had the time. Then, on Christmas morning she was the first one to open a gift from me. She loved it. She told me how beautifully done it was. It made me so happy to hear that. So happy. Anyways, as everyone else got theirs she kept raving about them. She was the first to pick up on the fact that each one was the favorite of the person I had painted them for. Afterwards, she told everyone that she really wanted to hang them up in the front of the shop. She asked if they would mind and everyone had agreed. She even insisted that I paint one for myself, so that I could be included."

Katniss put her arms around him and hugged him. "That's a wonderful memory Peeta."

"Yeah. It's one of the good ones."

"Well, then you have to hang them back up," she said.

"What's my dad going to do when he sees that window?"

"Fix it."

Peeta layed down backwards on the couch, pulling her with him and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," he said. She picked her head up from where she was resting it on his chest and smiled at him then kissed him again. It felt so good to be with her like this. He still couldn't quite believe it. When she pulled away he decided he could no longer take the uncertainty.

"You… you… really want to be with me, like this?" Sure his nervousness was evident in his voice.

She smiled back at him and said simply, "very much."


End file.
